1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric blower apparatus and a vacuum cleaner. The blower apparatus is installed in, for example, a vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Blower apparatuses installed in vacuum cleaners are required to have a high static pressure. Such blower apparatuses are disclosed in, for example, JP-A 2010-281232 and JP-A 2011-80427. In each of these blower apparatuses, plate-shaped air guides are provided to guide a flow of air downward from a lateral side of an impeller. The air is sucked in through a center of the impeller, and is sent radially outward from the impeller. The air is then guided to a space radially outside of a motor arranged below through the air guides.
Each of the plate-shaped air guides, which are arranged to downwardly guide air sent radially outward from the impeller, includes a curved portion which is inclined to guide the flow of air, but when the impeller rotates at a high speed, a separation of the air may occur at a surface of any air guide to cause noise. A reduction in noise is particularly important when the blower apparatus is used in a consumer product, such as, for example, a vacuum cleaner.